ikariamfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Ikariam Plus
Le seguenti funzioni extra sono disponibili una volta che si acquista Ambrosia, la risorsa di gioco acqusitabile con soldi veri. Riepilogo delle funzioni di Ikariam Plus Account Premium Price: Duration: 7 Days Always being informed of all activities within your empire and having full control over your subordinates is the challenge that any good leader faces! That can all be done a lot easier - with Ikariam PLUS! Constructor's Overview The town overview of the improved town advisor gives you three completely new overviews over your entire empire´s economy. * At a glance you can see where the citizens of your empire are working * The satisfaction in all towns is shown on one screen * An overview of the stock inventory in all towns and the level of the mining deposits on the islands * Direct links to all towns and their mining deposits * The expansion level of all important buildings such as the Town Hall for all your towns! Military Overview As commander-in-chief of your troops you have an overview at the General of your entire armies and fleets as well as their respective costs in upkeep. * Your entire available army in one overview - check out where your units are stationed and how many units you can take into battle with you! * The entire upkeep costs per hour based on unit type or total! * Have it shown where the greatest costs lie and optimise your army! Statistics on land units and ships available. Research Overview With the research overview you can convert knowledge into actual power! Complete overview over your expenses! * Observe the academy levels and assigned researchers in all of your towns! * Cost accounting for all researchers! * Direct links to all Academies! Diplomacy Overview In diplomacy, just as in war, accurate and actionable intelligence reports are the foundation for any well thought-out decision. You´ll find all that you need in this overview! * All active spies in all towns in one overview! * Check directly what mission was completed last, where your spies currently are and when they will be done with their missions! * The current risk of being caught for all your spies - find the most camouflaged spy in the target town with only one look! * Direct links to the spies' home towns to immediately give them new missions! Building construction list Players that have an active Premium Account can put up to four building jobs in the building construction list. These buildings will be built one after the other. Jobs in the building list can be cancelled at any time. The building costs will only be taken from your account when the building has begun. Longer Godly Protection Players that have an active Premium Account are safe from being attacked until they reach Level 6 of their Town hall, instead of Level 4 with a standard account. More notes capacity Players that have an active Premium Account can save more text in the menu item "Notes" (8,192 characters instead of 200). Bigger world map shortcut list Players that have an active Premium Account can put up to 25 island shortcuts besides theirs in the World Map Shortcut List, istead of only 5''' shortcuts with a standard account. Mercante Premium '''Price: per exchange Duration: Instant Using the Premium Trader you can exchange your resources for other types of ones. The Premium Trader is a simple slider: Both wood and luxury resources are traded 1:1. Premium Trader Usage Let's say you have: , , , , and you want some to upgrade your Academy. You can slide or type 2,000 in the marble box (any number, but something less than your current max for Marble), then you can slide or type 1000 in the Crystal Glass box (or hit the Max arrow button). Now, you have and (2,000 + 1,000 = 3,000). Maybe you don't want to use the Marble. Then, you can use wood at a 1:1 trade: slide or type 16,000 in the wood box, then slide 2,000 in the Crystal Glass box. Here, you have to use to get 2,000 luxury. Of course, the numbers are up to you, as long as the gains and losses equal zero. This means if you take , you have to put 1,432 somewhere else. Hitting the Max button (the triangle that points to the right) on a slider gives you all that you can convert for that resource. Hitting the Min button (the triangle that points to the left) of the slider sets that resource to 0. You must give up some resources before you can add to others. To be sure you've allocated everything, hit the "Max" button on each resource before clicking the "Trade (5 Ambrosia)" button. You can Set all to 0 which can help you allocate from scratch, and you can "split equal" which makes equal levels of all resources. Some might not like the "split equal", because of having little useless remnants of resources after upgrade purchases. * Note: When you hit the "Trade" button, you will be charged , even if you have changed nothing. Premium Trader Tips * When using Trader to convert for sale/profit, be mindful of what you can actually sell your luxury for. If the marble is plentiful, it is more likely to be cheaper than you think. * A large Warehouse increases the efficiency of the cost of the Trader. It is unwise to overlook a full compliment of to enhance Trader efficiency. Even Wood purchased at is a luxury wholesale cost. * A large Trading post will help as well. Don't stop at level 16, especially if you are interested in making the most money from your goods. Remember: Every odd level of the Trading post increases your trade radius. * While it may be overlooked, increasing your Trading port enables you to trade faster by increasing loading speed. Don't forget to spend some of your profit to buy more cheap) wholesale goods for conversion to retail good, as well as buying more Cargo Ships. * Don't convert all of your wine to another luxury. Running out of makes your citizens unhappy. If, for instance, you're trying to pay for a Palace or Governor's Residence and are ready to use the trader, it is highly recommend that you have at least extra than that required for the Palace or the Governor's Residence. Bonus produzione * The duration of each bonus is calculated in real time from the moment the click is registered. Additional clicks merely add time to the countdown clock, and can be purchased without losing the existing purchase time. Using the enhanced resource gathering bonuses, you will receive 20% additional resources on each of your islands that produce those goods. Spostamento città Price: each town movement Duration: Instant Using this feature, you can move a town to wherever you want as often as you want (no cool down). Only condition is that there is no event on the city (army, navy or transport, neither yours nor from anyone else). You can move a town from the "Colonize" screen, so find the spot you want to move to, and then select the city to move there. Doppia capienza del magazzino Price: Duration: 7 Days ... La capienza delle tue discariche e dei tuoi magazzini raddoppia in tutte le città. Qualora allo scadere della funzione Premium i magazzini contengano più merci di quelle che sono in grado di accogliere, le merci in eccesso andranno perse. Doppia sicurezza contro i furti Price: Duration: 7 Days A few hidden little windows here, a few double walls there and then you already have 100% more theft protection! Using this feature, you can double the amount of resources protected by the Warehouse for 7 days. Rotta commerciale automatica Price: per automated route Duration: 7 Days * Note: First trade route is free. Using this feature, you can set up a transport of resources between towns of your account, executed every day at the same time - for a week. The route can only transport one type of resources. You get the option to set a transport a trade route at the "Transport goods" screen. Trasportatore del Mercenario Price: per transportation Duration: For one transportation, as long as it takes Some seafaring man would sail to the end of the world to get a bit Ambrosia! You are able to charter transporters for 5 Ambrosia to sail with your fleet and increase your transport capacity significantly. Using this feature, you can double your existing quantity of Cargo Ships for one transport action. * This appears to be a very expensive Ikariam Plus feature, as its duration is likely to be less than a day. In contrast, even if the Trader is instantaneous, it can also save over a week worth of gathering goods. There are only s few opportunities that make Mercenary Transporter a practical expense. Lista dei giocatori che hanno Accordi culturali disponibili Price: each time you order the list Duration: Instant Using this feature, you can get a list of maximum (number of free slots you have available * 5) players that have an available Cultural Asset Treaty, online in the past 5 days and not in vacation mode, and make offers up to (number of free slots you have available * 3) players. You can also set different criteria about the players to whom you want to offer cultural treaty agreement (eg. players located next to you, far away from you, etc). This feature is avalable in the Museum. Archivio messaggi Price: per message or report Duration: Permanent You can store a message, battle report or spy report longer then normally by clicking the "Save in archive" button at the bottom of that page or message. Composizione della flotta in arrivo Price: each time you order the composition of the fleet Duration: Instant Using this feature, you can find out more information about the composition of army or fleet that is attacking, and also for the exact amount of each resource or unit is being sent to your towns using Cargo Ships. Category:Game mechanics